


Daydream Interruptus

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Series: Broadchurch Summer [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[insert witty summary about adorkable Hardy daydreaming about the gorgeous Rose Tyler]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly Timepetalsprompts drabble theme: pleased.

“Oi _Professor_ Hardy!”

Alec woke up with a snort, sending papers to the floor as he lifted his head from the desk. Blinking owlishly, he stared at haze that was Ellie Miller. He held up a hand to silence her as he took stock of himself. Since he had started requesting early morning lectures, he was more prone to falling asleep at the desk in the afternoons as he waited for Rose for their daily evening walk on the beach. _Ah yes, that was the dream he was having._

A smile crept on his face as he recalled the finer points of the dream; holding Rose close, his lips on hers, his hands on her –

“I hope you are pleased with yourself!”  Miller’s voice cut through the pleasant bubble and he grumbled about knocking on doors.

“Oi mister, I came here to give you some good news! Not to see you daydream about your _girlfriend_! Oh, and the news concerns her so snap out of dreamland.”

Startled, Hardy sat up, “Okay Miller, I _now_ know that _you’ve_ been spreading’ the rumours. Stop them! Rose and I are just friends and if you –”

“So you were dreaming about her then?” Miller laughed.

“Miller!”

“Oh please, you’ve been walking on the beach every day for two weeks now! Don’t tell me you haven’t snogged her yet?” Miller gasped at his sheepish expression, “Oh my god, you haven’t! You dumbo, what are you waiting for? The pope’s blessing?”

Hardy rubbed his eyes and in a gravelly voice muttered, “Miller, get to the bloody point!”

"Alright Mr. Personality, keep your knickers on! Anyway, I was just sayin that I hope you are pleased with yourself. Ms Tyler has decided to take up a more permanent role with us. I actually came over here to thank you! Never thought I’d see the day! Alec Hardy, the champion of Broadchurch PD!”

Hardy was stunned. He had not forgotten that Rose was a visiting consultant from London. He cleared his throat, “What makes you –” his voice was still gravelly. Taking a sip of water, he started again, ignoring Miller’s smirk, “what makes you think I had anything to do with it?”

“Oh lord! You really are thick! You know what, you should ask her yourself!”

“Yeah, you really should.” Rose’s voice cut through the room as she smiled at Hardy, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Miller tittered, “Okay, that’s my cue! Hardy, kiss her before the day ends and I win the pool! Remember, I’m broke and have kids to feed. Ta!”

“There’s a pool?” Hardy was flabbergasted! 

To both his and Miller’s surprise, Rose answered, “Oh yes! And I have twenty quid in it so I’d like to win that, ta very much!”

Hardy might’ve made an odd noise, but that was drowned out by Miller’s laughter, “Oh Hardy, you’ve got yourself a fantastic girl!”

“Oh not yet he hasn’t!” Rose winked and left him gaping at her as Miller dissolved into giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I am struggling with grad school but I promised to write more!  
> Any and all feedback is highly appreciated! <3  
> Come say hi on Tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com


End file.
